Pitch Perfect 2
}} Pitch Perfect 2 is a 2015 American musical comedy film directed and produced by Elizabeth Banks with a script from Kay Cannon. The cast of the film consists of Anna Kendrick, Rebel Wilson, Hailee Steinfeld, Brittany Snow, Skylar Astin, Adam DeVine, Katey Sagal, Anna Camp, Alexis Knapp, Hana Mae Lee, John Michael Higgins, and Banks. It serves as a sequel to the 2012 film Pitch Perfect. The film was released in the United States on May 15, 2015 by Universal Pictures. A sequel, Pitch Perfect 3, was released on December 22, 2017. Plot Three years after winning the previous competition, the Barden Bellas are now led by senior Beca Mitchell and three-time super senior Chloe Beale. The Bellas have become ICCA champions each of these three years. However, the group becomes involved in a national scandal (dubbed "Muffgate") when Patricia "Fat Amy" Hobart accidentally rips her pants in front of U.S. President Barack Obama during a performance on his birthday at the Kennedy Center, showing her genitalia to the public as she did not wear underwear. This scandal leads to the Bellas' suspension from the ICCAs. Beca makes a deal to allow the Bellas to be reinstated, should they win the World Championship of a cappella. Freshman Emily Junk begins her college career, hoping to follow in the footsteps of her mother Katherine (Kayleigh Lewinton) by being a Bella. Katherine tells Emily she is more than junk and that she is in fact Pitch Perfect. At orientation, she watches an a cappella performance by the Treblemakers, now led by Beca's boyfriend Jesse Swanson. Benjamin "Benji" Applebaum, Jesse's best friend, overhears Emily, leading to a crush on her. The Bellas learn that Das Sound Machine (DSM), a German powerhouse group, have replaced the Bellas on their victory tour. Additionally, Beca has started an internship at a recording studio, Residual Heat, something only Jesse knows. Emily goes to the Bellas' sorority house to audition for them because of their absence from the auditions. When she sings her unfinished song "Flashlight," she succeeds in joining the Bellas. At a car show where the ICCA winners are due to perform, the Bellas scout their replacements, DSM, led by intimidating duo Pieter Krämer and Kommissar, who take delight in mocking the all-girl group. Later, the Bellas are invited to an exclusive riff-off against DSM. Also in attendance are the Treblemakers and the Tone Hangers (a group of former Treblemakers, including former Treblemakers leader Bumper Allen, whom Fat Amy is now dating), as well as a group calling themselves the Green Bay Packers. The Bellas make it to the final two, but end up losing to DSM in the final showdown after a nervous Emily screws up an attempt to sing "Flashlight," due to it being an original song not from the right category ("90's Hip-Hop Jamz"). The next day at the warmups, the Bellas' chances of winning end in disaster when the performance sets Cynthia Rose Adams's hair on fire by pyrotechnics. Even before then, John and Gail question the Bellas' identity. In order to regain harmony and sync, Chloe takes them to a retreat led by former leader Aubrey Posen. Beca starts a heated debate with Chloe over herself being the only one thinking about life beyond the Bellas and Chloe's obsession with winning Worlds. To prove to her boss that she can produce music well, Beca offers Emily to produce "Flashlight" at the studio. The group realizes that they will no longer be together and may go their separate ways after graduation, and regain harmony by singing "Cups (When I'm Gone)" (the very song that got Beca into the Bellas in the first movie). Amy remembers that she broke up with Bumper, and the next day, she goes to apologize to Bumper by standing on a canoe and paddling across the lake to him while singing "We Belong." Hurt, Bumper unsuccessfully tries to turn Amy away initially, but as the song progresses, he forgives her, and they reconcile. At the studio, Emily and Beca present their song to Beca's boss, in which he demonstrates envy for their talent and looks forward to producing with them. The senior Bellas graduate and they all head off to Copenhagen for the World Finals, with Jesse and Benji to cheer them on. They perform a harmonized version of "Flashlight" with Aubrey, Katherine, and other past Bellas joining in. The Bellas win the championship and repair their damaged legacy. As the senior Bellas leave Barden, they give Emily a belated proper initiation with Fat Amy showing her how to do the last tradition: christening the house by sliding down the staircase. In a mid-credits scene, Bumper performs on The Voice, chooses Christina Aguilera as his coach and makes her uncomfortable when he gives her an oddly lengthy hug. Cast The Barden Bellas *Anna Kendrick as Beca Mitchell *Brittany Snow as Chloe Beale *Rebel Wilson as Fat Amy *Hana Mae Lee as Lilly Onakuramara *Alexis Knapp as Stacie Conrad *Ester Dean as Cynthia Rose Adams *Hailee Steinfeld as Emily Junk *Chrissie Fit as Flo Fuentes *Kelley Jakle as Jessica *Shelley Regner as Ashley Additonal characters *Skyler Astin as Jesse Swanson *Adam DeVine as Bumper Allen *Anna Camp as Aubrey Posen *Ben Platt as Benji Applebaum *Birgitte Hjort Sørensen as Kommissar *Flula Borg as Pieter Krämer *Katey Sagal as Katherine Junk *John Michael Higgins as John Smith *Elizabeth Banks as Gail Abernathy-McKadden-Feinberger *Keegan-Michael Key as Sammy *Shawn Carter Peterson as Dax *David Cross (credited as Sir Willups Brightlysmore) as the Riff-Off host *Reggie Watts, John Hodgman, Jason Jones, and Joe Lo Truglio as Tone Hanger singers *Pentatonix as Team Canada *Penn Masala as Team India *Filharmonic as Team Philippines Green Bay Packers players Clay Matthews, David Bakhtiari, Don Barclay, Josh Sitton and T.J. Lang play themselves in cameos. Also appearing as themselves are Snoop Dogg, Natalie Morales, Jake Tapper, Joe Scarborough, Mika Brzezinski, Jimmy Kimmel, Rosie O'Donnell, Rosie Perez, Nicolle Wallace, Jordan Rodgers, Christina Aguilera, Adam Levine, Blake Shelton and Pharrell Williams. Robin Roberts, C.J. Perry and Kether Donohue appear as Legacy Bellas during the finale. Additionally, President Barack Obama, First Lady Michelle Obama and Shonda Rhimes briefly appear via archive footage. Production Producer Paul Brooks and director Jason Moore told Variety that since the reception to the film was good, a sequel could potentially happen next year. In December 2012, Skylar Astin revealed that he and Rebel Wilson had meetings with Universal Studios about the potential sequel. On April 16, 2013, it was confirmed that a sequel would be released in 2015. Rebel Wilson confirmed she will return for the sequel, It has been confirmed that Anna Kendrick will reprise her role as Beca. Anna Camp has confirmed she will reprise the role of Aubrey along with Brittany Snow as Chloe. In June 2013, Wilson hinted in an interview that the sequel may be set in London. According to IMDb, the plot will follow Fat Amy and Beca through their senior year at Barden University. Images Pitch-perfect-2-poster.jpg Pitchperfect2-cups poster.jpg Pitchperfect2-still05-bellas.JPG Pitchperfect2-still04.jpg Pitchperfect2-still03-steinfeld+kendrick.jpg Pitchperfect2-still02-banks.JPG Pitchperfect2-still01.jpg Videos File:Pitch Perfect 2 File:Pitch Perfect 2 - Trailer 1 File:Pitch Perfect 2 (Big Game Spot) Category:2015 films Category:2015 in film Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:2015 American films Category:2010s films Category:2010s American films Category:Films directed by Elizabeth Banks Category:Buddy films Category:American buddy films Category:2015 buddy films Category:2015 American buddy films Category:2010s buddy films Category:2010s American buddy films Category:Musical comedy films Category:American musical comedy films Category:2015 musical comedy films Category:2015 American musical comedy films Category:2010s musical comedy films Category:2010s American musical comedy films Category:American sequel films Category:Sequel films Category:2015 sequel films Category:2015 American sequel films Category:2010s sequel films Category:2010s American sequel films Category:Female buddy films Category:American female buddy films Category:2015 female buddy films Category:2015 American female buddy films Category:2010s female buddy films Category:2010s American female buddy films Category:Comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:2015 comedy films Category:2015 American comedy films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s American comedy films Category:Cultural depictions of Barack Obama Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films scored by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Films about competitions Category:Films about music and musicians Category:Films set in universities and colleges Category:Films shot in Louisiana Category:Gold Circle Films films Category:Brownstone Productions films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Green Bay Packers